


my heart, at your fingertips

by maiaslightwood



Series: out of the shadows & into the light. [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Flufftober, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s03e16 Stay With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/pseuds/maiaslightwood
Summary: After her son has left with the family ring, Maryse gets another surprise visit that night.





	my heart, at your fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> prompted from the [kiss prompts](https://eternalalec.tumblr.com/post/187058639815/kiss-prompts) on tumblr by anon: "Luke/maryse + 13"
> 
> — _"13. Kissing scars either shortly or long after they’ve healed"_
> 
> and this just gave me the perfect opportunity to finally write that missing scene after 3x16 because.... please.... there's just no way these two didn't interact AT ALL? then maryse turns up at the wedding and tells everyone they are a thing... after they kissed once and never talked about it? not on my watch.

The moon casts a milky shine through the curtains and over the sheets. It gives it all a secret glow, makes her heart race as if she is a teenager again and experiencing the warmth of another body for the first time. Maybe it’s the novelty of it all or the fact that it’s been a while or that she hadn’t expected this to be the end of her evening.

After Alec had left the shop with a wide smile, bright eyes and the family ring in his pocket, Maryse had felt too on edge to go home. There was no point in going to her empty apartment and twist and turn in her own bed, unable to sleep. So she had shelved books and sorted through some of Elliot’s old documents and had been so caught in the task, in not making her mind race and worry, that the knock on the window had shaken her more than she cared to admit.

She hadn't expected to see Lucian, throwing her a gentle smile and a small wave. And then her heart had beat a frantic stampede for an entirely different reason. 

After he had explained and answered her questions with sure, slow words (_yes, he was free_ and _yes, he too was concerned what exactly the Praetor Lupus wanted with him)_, silence had settled over them. Earlier, when they had been separated by a thin wall of glass, Maryse had at least tried not to show how worried she was and instead made sure to not give Lucian any reason to doubt her. Now, there was no wall between them, no distance they couldn’t bridge and maybe that was even scarier.

“I was worried about you,” was what she wanted to say. Instead, it was: “I was just closing up here. Do you wanna go for a walk?”

So, they found themselves walking through New York’s nighttime streets, sharing a not quite uncomfortable silence and stealing glances as if they were still young and on their way back from a first date. The tension had been thick enough to cut with a knife and so, maybe that was the reason both of them had leaned in at the same time when they had stopped in front of her door.

It had been a little more desperate than the first, a little warmer too despite the cold October air. It had made her shiver in Lucian's arms. Somehow they had shoved their way through the door and the dark apartment, stumbling over an unpacked box and chuckling. After that, it had been a series of almost feverishly warm touches, soft words, and gentle eyes and learning. It had been sweeter maybe because it was so unexpected to them both. 

Now, Maryse can hear the way Lucian's heart tries to find its way back to its usual, strong and steady beat. There's a light sheen of sweat clinging to them both and the room feels almost too hot to bear. Yet she can't bring herself to untangle their limbs and get up to open the window.

"You know," Luke says into the quiet dark of the room, his voice a little rough. “If someone had told my seventeen-year-old self that one day he’d be lying in bed with Maryse Trueblood, he'd have laughed in their face."

She moves her head to look up at him with brows raised and he chuckles. His hand finds her beneath the sheets, raising it to his lips for a soft kiss that should not make her insides melt the way it does. 

"Then is then and now is now. I just mean... I never would have thought of us this way. Back then." His smile twists into something gentler then, warm and genuine. "I'm just glad to be here with you, now."

Maryse fights down her own blush by laying her head back down on his chest, hiding her face and smile away. 

"Me too," she whispers, then presses a series of featherlight kisses to the scars on his stomach that streak the smooth expanse of his skin.

It's a gruesome display of horror and betrayal and a life so changed. She still remembers when his chest was instead littered with the black ink of runes. Strangely, she doesn't miss it. They've both lost parts of themselves through the years but maybe, she thinks, they can find a different one now, with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna prompt more kisses feel free to [here](https://eternalalec.tumblr.com/post/187058639815/kiss-prompts)!


End file.
